bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Lost Sword of El Patron Dude, that page has nothing to do with BTR. It sounds like runescape stuff so you can go to the runescape wiki and do it there. A Puffle 20:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Big Time rush James It is more of a thing for the James Dimond page. Thank you! A Puffle 20:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Make It Shine Big Time Do not delete Make It Shine Big Time.It may happen someday. Sorry, I was wrong about this sorry! So just delete my Thanks! I'm ! Okay...? I already deleted it looong ago Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 22:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Page since i am administrator here i decide what happens to this pagePoky7774 12:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Page since i am administrator here i decide what happens to this pagePoky7774 12:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Special Guests Stars Do we need the Special Guests Stars page? I will give it 1 week. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:34, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's really needed. Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? Can I delete it? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 22:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) FAME Do we need the FAME page? I will give it 1 week. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 19:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we could put a page for all of the Big Time Rush books? Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? Sure that is a great idea! --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 22:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! What should we call it? Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? Big Time Books? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Either that or Big Time Rush Books. You can choose if you want. Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 05:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Falling Is the song Falling real? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 05:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Palm Woodsylvania Is it okay if I just go ahead and delete this page? Crazy101Wiki celebrates EASTER! Do you? You can delete it. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Seasons Is that okay I merge the Seasons page with the Episode Guide and then delete the Seasons page? I will give it 2 days. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Macie Taylor I saw a page called Macie Taylor or something like that. I honestly don't think we need it, the only thing that's on it is the deletion template. "For I am insert your name here!"-A book. "All I can do is keep breathing."-Ingrid Michaelson 13:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Delete it. Some random new user made it. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 14:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) --I am a Bat shipper! For I am insert your name here!"-A book. "All I can do is keep breathing."-Ingrid Michaelson . 02:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Apartment 2J There's almost nothing on this page. --I am a Bat shipper! For I am insert your name here!"-A book. "All I can do is keep breathing."-Ingrid Michaelson . 02:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Link? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 03:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Apartment_2J --I am a Bat shipper! For I am insert your name here!"-A book. "All I can do is keep breathing."-Ingrid Michaelson . 13:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) We could like keep the page, but add more to it. Like the iCarly Wiki has a page for the Shay Apartment here. I love Rebecca Black :p Lets keep it. 06:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:New page Do we need this page? 06:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't think we do. I love Rebecca Black :p Nvm I would like to keep it 15:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Love Is this song real? 06:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episode Transcripts Do we need this category? 04:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hidden categories Do we need this category? 04:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lighter Is the song Lighter real or spam? I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 04:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Jenlos Please dont delete Jenlos because in season 3 Jennifer is showing her feelings for CarlosRusher4-ever (talk) 06:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Kk --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 06:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC)